Happily Ever After?
by You Have Been Trolled
Summary: (Revised) Happily Ever After? Story. Hikari's stay in the world of no happily ever after adventures with more chains of events about both worlds.
1. Chapter 1: Once upon a time

Every princess in a fairy tale has a happy ever after except maybe for this one. Her life was once a fictional character in a fictional world until things went real. The girl's name is Hikari, the next heir in the throne. She has a long brown hair that extends until her waist. She's very cheerful, lovely and never hopeless so that what captures the hunter's heart, Daisuke. A year before, he courageously went into the palace and asked if he could marry their daughter.

The king and queen thought about it for a month and agreed after their son's disappearance. They called Hikari and announced that from now on he will be staying in the palace and is now her fiancé. Hikari didn't even say a word because this is also for the kingdom sake, for the Digiworld sake. A year later her parents were caught in an accident and unfortunately, both of them didn't survive.

It took her three months to recover from this incident and with a little help of her best friend, Tailmon, her lively attitude came back. As of now, she's on the palace roaming around watching the mountain's view, window to another window. Other than this, she also often seen in the garden, messing up with the palace's staffs; disarranging palace's decorations and swirling around on the ball room alone, pretending she's dancing with someone.

One day, she received a birthday invitation on one of her friends, Hawkmon and decided to go. She hurried down the stairs and greeted one of the servants and said that don't tell Daisuke that she left the palace. After all, he's one overprotective fiancé.

"If he asks, kindly tell that I'm just in my room sleeping, okay?" Hikari said while winking. She happily ran outside the door thinking that this was her first time to leave the palace and went into the forest. But she didn't know that there is someone who is following her, one of the eyes of evil.

"Looks like my prey is here in the forest, perfect" A voice was heard on a green light that was seen above a mysterious well that is in the very center of the forest. "Now all I need to do is to drown her here."

The green light grew and then became a woman. She's wearing a long black dress that extends to her ankle and a violet scarf. She waved her left hand and a basket full of pears appeared in her hand. She took one of the pears and laughed until the pear become yellow.

"Hikari-sama would you like to do the honor of hitting the piñata?" Hawkmon asked while passing the stick to her. The girl nodded and the digimon immediately blindfolded her. They assisted her until she was in her position at the same time the mysterious woman arrived.

She secretly cast a spell on the place where the girl was standing and slowly the ground softened and collapsed. She rolled down the cliff that made the digimons shocked. The woman followed her and waited for her to reach the inner forest to carry out her plan.

The girl reached the ground scathed and her dress was all torn up. She removed her blindfold and rubbed her eyes; she didn't know how she ended up in there and looked up the cliff. She then concluded that she fell from there because of the traces that were left behind.

"Now what am I going to do? I didn't tell Daisuke about this, no, this was my entire fault" Hikari squealed. She fell on her knees and was going to cry until she saw a strange yet beautiful light, lighting her path towards a cabin. She gently knocked at the cabin's door and opened it.

* * *

"Sorry to intrude but may I come in?" she nervously asked. A friendly looking woman approached her and welcomed her. She told the girl to sit in the chair near the shelf to treat her wounds properly. Hikari seems to trust her because of her sweet smile but she never knew that she already fell in the enemy's trap.

"Almost finish, dear" the woman said in such sweet voice. "So do you want something to eat? I got pears." Hikari scratched her head, denying that she wasn't hungry when her stomach grumbled. "Not so hungry I see" the woman joked. She took the basket of pears and brought it to the girl. "Shall we eat together?" she offered. She took two yellow pears from the basket and handed one to her.

"Ah, thank you very much but I don't know to eat this thing" Hikari said shyly. The woman smile and said that it was just simple; just bite the fruit. Hikari don't know where to start so the woman said to imitate her on the way she eats it.

When the woman took her first bite, she said to took one too and guess what, she did. The girl soon become unconscious and fell on the floor. The woman laugh and laugh for her plan was a huge success. She dragged her towards the well but had a difficulty in throwing her in because of her fancy dress.

Back in the palace, Daisuke was repeatedly asking the servant because he knew that the servant was lying. He asked his best pal, V-mon to go to Hikari's room and found no sign of her. He glanced at him and pulled his collar and carefully asked on where's Hikari.

"Daisuke-sama, she went on her friend's birthday party. And I think the birthday celebrant was Hawkmon" he said. Daisuke was angry, she didn't even informed him that she would go to a birthday party. He rushed into the forest and found everyone was shocked.

"Hey you, where's Hikari?" he shouted on one of the digimons who was standing next to him.

"Hikari-sama...Hikari-sama fell on the cliff" he said. Daisuke was shocked. He pulled out his rope and climbed down. He's very worried that maybe she's in trouble. When he got down, he called out her name but no response. He looked down, saw her footprints and he followed it.

He saw the footprint just end on an empty space were the cabin used to be. The cabin was just an illusion to help her fool the girl and to do her final plan; drown her in to the mysterious well. He didn't lose hope and continued searching the forest.

"Such foolish being with foolish mind, how pathetic" the woman smirked. She pulled out her staff and showed her true form. Hikari who was half asleep saw this and her senses went back. She can't believe that he's still alive...

"Your Devimon are you!?" she shouted. The creature looked at her and said that she wasn't she's LadyDevimon. She felt sad as she remembered her brother, fighting the enemy and ended up missing. She also felt anger passing in her vains but was interrupted when Daisuke arrived.

"Hikari!" he shouted while swinging tree to tree with his rope. "Get away from her, you monster." Daisuke positioned his legs to kick the creature but she quickly avoided it. She raised her hand toward the sky and begun chanting the words for a spell.

"Chain Bind!" she shouted and suddenly the boy was bind. The chain becomes tighter and tighter that causes the boy's breathing to slow. He tried struggling to break free but failed and the worse thing was he was forced to watch the scene where LadyDevimon drowned Hikari. His tears rolled out from his eyes thinking that he failed on protecting not just her but the whole Digiworld too.

At last the chain was removed and LadyDevimon flew away. However he felt more ashamed of himself and punched the ground. He walked towards the well and repeatedly called her name for maybe she would answer and come out the well.

* * *

On the other hand, Hikari was falling on the well thinking that this might be her end because the well seems to be bottomless. She tried to relax by closing her eyes and suddenly a bright light surrounded her. She slowly disappeared from the well and was transported somewhere and ended up on the other world's well.

It was raining that day and she climbed out the well and found herself in a new environment; there were buildings, vending machine and more than she ever saw in her whole life. She doesn't know what she should fell; scared or amazed. She turned around to find where the noise is coming on and found a door.

She nervously opened it and was surprise to see someone. She took a wrong step backward and immediately slipped. However, she didn't hit the floor for the person she saw, held her hand before it happened. He took his hood off so the girl could see his smile. The girl saw his blonde hair and blue eyes and he greeted her.

"Hello there. My name's Takaishi Takeru and your name is?" The girl glanced on his raincoat thinking that he was sort of an alien but he totally looked like her. She knocked her head for she taught that it was just a dream. On the other hand, the blonde just looked at her saying in his mind that maybe she lost her sanity. Finally the girl stopped knocking and extended her hand for a hand shake.

"Yagami Hikari is my name, nice meeting you!" Takeru shook his hand and carelessly asked if she's a foreigner from another country. She doesn't seem to know what to answer after all she's not from that anyway.

"What do you mean foreigner? Is that a new word or something?" she asked while scratching her head. Much for Takeru's surprised, he changed the question: "Are you a special child or you came from the past?" Still the girl doesn't know what to answer and he let out a sigh. He looked at his watch and found out that it's already four in the afternoon and bid the girl goodbye.

"Wait, Takeru-kun!" she called out. He stopped running and turned to her. "I'm lost... can you help me go back?" The boy agreed and asked her on where does she live and was disappointed when she said something that can't be found anywhere in the world.

"File Island, are you sure? There isn't a File Island anywhere near or in Japan or in the whole world." Takeru raised his eye brow as he looked at the world map in his phone.

"Japan? What is Japan?" she asked. Takeru gave her a serious glance wondering if she's an escaped mental patient who doesn't know everything in this world.

Suddenly a purple haired girl who was running her bike fast hit him and both of them fell on the ground. Hikari ran towards them asking if both of them are alright. The purple haired girl then smirked at Takeru and begun teasing him for finding such cute girlfriend.

"What do you mean you don't have any time for this thing, huh" she teased. She stood up, went to Hikari and begun inspecting her. "Fancy blue dress, long brown hair, same age but a head shorter, I see!"

"Miyako-san, she's not and besides I already told you I don't have any time for romance or something connected to it, okay?" he moaned. He picked up his bag and as he ran into the bus stop, he gently waved his hand to the both of them.

"I'm sorry I thought you two were-' her words were cut by Hikari by saying that she forgave her already. She sat on the school bench and let out a sigh. She looked at the sky and wondered if this world where she is currently right now might be the world of no happily ever after that was mentioned to her by her parents when she was still about four to five years old.

"A world where there's no happily ever after" she whispered. Miyako seemed to had heard what she just whispered and asked her about it. Hikari depressingly looked at Miyako's eyes and briefly answered her question after she saw that she can be trusted.

"What! You lived in another world!" she shouted. She can't believe that there is for she knew that today, the scientists has not yet discovered about existing other worlds and magic. Hikari told her to lower her voice because they might be heard and the problem might get bigger.

"So Miyako-san, please don't tell anyone about this okay? Hikari whispered. "It's just a secret between you and me." And then the girls made a pinkie swear and both smiled at each other.

"By the way, you can stay in my house until you can go back. There's still a space in the attic." Miyako stood up the bench and winked at Hikari. "And if you're bored of doing nothing, you can go to school with a help of a friend."

"Who?" Hikari asked while thinking what does the friend of hers is she talking about.

"You'll find out soon, Hikari-chan!" she said with enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion with Tailmon

It was the second day of their midterms so all of the students in Odaiba High School were studying maybe expect for this one.

"Waaah, I'm going to be late for my concert." A light brown haired girl was seen running towards the stage's back door. She was wearing a pink jacket with her name glittery imprinted on it: Tachikawa Mimi. When she reached the door, she opened her pouch and took the door's key for it to open.

She was wiping her sweat and at the same time, was also catching her breath. She secretly peeked at the stage's curtains and saw her hundreds of fans. They were shouting her name repeatedly and raising their tarpaulin with her face printed on it.

"Mimi Tachikawa-san, we love you!" the crowd said. Mimi stopped peeking and ordered a glass of water. After a few minutes, smoking machine began to spread smokes around the stage and Mimi appeared. She went to the center of the stage, took her mike and started to sing her songs. The crowd got wilder when it was her final song; their most favorite song, Lemon apple pie.

She gently bowed her head and the crowd was giving her a round of applause. She exited through the stage's curtain and went in to the dressing room. She changed her outfit into a school uniform and left. She walked to the bus stop and waited for a taxi.

"Tachikawa-san, you're late!" her teacher shouted. Mimi tried to reason but her teacher scolded her for picking being in the concert than going to school and told her to stay in the corridor until the first test was finished.

"He's one strict teacher" she said to her mind while taking the test during their recess. While she twisted the pen with her fingers, she slightly put her left hand on her chin and sighed as she looked on one of the test's questions.

"Question 32: Who is the thirty fifth president of the United States of America?" she sighed. "How in the world would I know if the teacher didn't discuss about this." She scratched her head with her both hands and groaned.

"What do you mean the teacher didn't discuss about that?" She turned at her back to see the speaker's face. She sends him an annoying glace after seeing him.

"Then how come I didn't know this, ha, Kyoushiro" she groaned. Kyoushiro answered her question and she became more annoyed. "Is it my fault that the schedule of the concert was the same day when it was discussed?"

"I'm not saying that it was your fault but I think you should quit being an idol before it's too late" he said. Still the she finds him annoying and asked that why should she quit. "That's because you might be left out in all of our subjects."

"Izumi-san, please don't tell her the answers" the teacher said while entering the classroom. Kyoushiro apologized and sat down on his seat that was behind Mimi's and gazed outside to see the school's clock tower. He looked down the school grounds because he heard a noise.

* * *

He saw a weird cat coming out of the well and it looked like it was pretty injured. He rushed down towards the well, never minding that there were only fifteen minutes left before the bell rings. A few mutes later, he saw the weird cat leaning at the wall.

He came to approach it but he was attacked. It scratched him in the face so he tried to stop the cat by grabbing it. The cat was stopped however because of its struggling; he also took several scratches on the hand.

"Let go of me!" it said. He was surprised when he heard it talking. He put it down and rubbed his eyes. He even pinched the creature in the cheek if it was real. "What's your problem?" it said while touching its swollen cheek.

"How interesting, a cat that can talk." he wondered. He continued thinking of this mysterious creature until the rain poured down. Suddenly their wounds ached. He quickly brought the cat in the clinic and asked to take care of it for until their dismissal.

Back to the classroom, he was asked to explain why he was late and apologized to the teacher. While he was standing, Mimi saw his bandages in the face and in his hands. She thought that maybe he got into a fight but he wasn't the type who would do it.

Once he got to his seat, she passed his a folded paper with the message _'What happened to you? Look at your hands it's completely covered with bandages.'_ He took his pen in his pocket and quickly wrote his reply _'You won't believe what I just discovered well it's kind of hard to explain so wait for me in front of the clinic.'_

Mimi raised her eye brow curious of what he just discovered. She looked at the clock and focused on her tests for that day. After their tests, Mimi went out the classroom and waited in front of the clinic.

"Mimi-san sorry to keep you wait!" Mimi looked at the clinic entrance and saw him come out. He was carrying a small box with holes. She wondered what's inside of it until a cat came out. She was amazed rather than curious. He didn't except she wouldn't recognize the differences of this cat to an ordinary one.

"What a cute little cat you have in there. Tell me where I can find one of those" she enthusiastically asked. The creature however ignored her and just asked where could she find the person name Hikari.

"Hikari?" the two said in unison. They started to think the people they knew that have the name Hikari. While the two were both thinking, the cat on the other hand, turned to her back because she heard someone was calling Mimi's name.

"Mimi-san" The thoughts of the two were disturbed when they heard that again. A purple haired girl was running and waving towards them. Mimi then remembered the person and the person's name was Miyako.

"Mimi-san, good morning" Miyako said after she ran towards them. She was still catching her breath so when she was saying something, her words aren't that clear for those who were listening to her. So she decided to repeat it again after a few minutes.

"So Kyoushiro-sempai, what are you doing with Mimi-san?" she asked. "Could it be you two were going on a da-'

"You got it all wrong, we aren't dating and we're not even planning to. It's a complete misunderstanding" they quickly replied in unison while having a faint blush in their faces. "And besides, what brings you here?" Miyako scratched her head because she wanted to request something.

"You see I have this friend of mine that wanted to go to school but she doesn't have any money so maybe you would give her a scholarship." She nervously asked. After she asked this, she looked at the cardboard box and saw such weird creature. "Umm is that one of your inventions, Kyoushiro-sempai?"

"Ah, that well it's not... that's not-'his words were cut when the creature went outside of the box. Then she looked at Miyako with such curious glance because she has a familiar scent. She walked towards her and asked where she could find Hikari.

"Hikari... you mean Yagami Hikari-san?" she shakily asked because she was so surprise to saw a talking cat. The cat nodded and smiled; for this person knew where she could find the person she's looking for. After knowing this, Miyako stopped being surprised and glanced at both Kyoushiro and Mimi.

"It will be more of surprise when other people saw this creature, especially those who were in media. They might take this as their topic as their headline for this week if they discovered. So I suggest you put her inside the box until we reach my house, okay?" Miyako declared. The creature went back inside the box and soon it was carried by Kyoushiro and together they walked to Miyako's house.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination and Miyako's mom noticed that they have visitors. She pulled out some snacks from her cabinet and set them on a tray which is on the table. Afterwards, opened the refrigerator and picked up some juice in a can. As for both Kyoushiro and Mimi's reaction are the same; they were somehow shy because Miyako's mom prepared too much snack for them.

Her mother told her that she'll be bringing the snack upstairs but Miyako refuses and said she will bring the snacks instead. Instantly, she took the tray from her mother's hands and rashly went up to the attic. When they arrive in her room, she temporarily placed the tray on her bed and pushed the chair until it reached the attic's door.

The attic never seemed to be dusty in fact there is someone staying in there. She was seating on a chair that faces the window. She gazing at it and was looking on the children who were playing on the playground which was very near. Miyako didn't mean to interrupt this but she called her name out that made the girl to turn to her.

"Hikari-chan, there is someone looking for you" she said. Hikari stood up on her chair and asked who it was. Then Kyoushiro placed the box at the floor and it began to open. A cat softly went out of the box and Hikari immediately recognized her. Her tears rolled to the floor and so does the cat. They both ran towards each other and gave such warm hugs.

"Tailmon I missed you so much" she sniffed. She locked her arms around the cat more tightly but the cat can still breathe. Then Miyako told Mimi that she was the "friend" she's talking to about a scholarship. Mimi understood what Miyako told her, went to Hikari and extended her hand.

"So my friend told me that you need a scholarship, right? Well my name is Tachikawa Mimi." Hikari released Tailmon from her hand and shook Mimi's hand. She nodded that she needs one but didn't know what schools for. Of course who wouldn't think about what she just said, everyone knows what schools for maybe except for Hikari.

"What did you just said? You don't know what school is?" she asked. Hikari nodded and said she doesn't even know how to use the shower, washing machine, vending machine, electric fan, air conditioner and etc. Upon hearing all of these, not only Mimi froze for a moment but even Kyoushiro for this was the only person who doesn't knew all of these things. They even gave Miyako an evil glare because they think she set this up for them to be annoyed and even become angry.

"What's with that kind of look? She really don't know everything about these things and on this world, trust me" she swore. Yet the both of them were not convinced so Miyako had no choice but to tell them the truth. She looked at Hikari and she looked at her too and even gave a smile. This smile proved that she was approved to say the truth.

"What!? You don't really came from this world but from a world which the scientists has not yet discovered?" their surprised reaction accidentally made shout.

"That's right and this thing that was beside right now is called a digimon" Hikari smiled.

"A digimon, what an interesting topic to research" Kyoushiro said with such an enthusiastic tone of voice. These words made Hikari to ask something to him.

"Speaking of that, can your research help me to go back to my own world?" she said seriously. He isn't sure if it will but said that he'll try and Hikari went back to smile.

"Enough of that topic and let's get you some uniform to wear" Mimi interrupted. "I just received a text from my dad saying he agreed on the scholarship thing." Hikari hop because she can go but she has to wait for a week to settle all the documents needed and while waiting for that one week, she agreed for her friends to teach her how to use things like microwave, computer and etc.


	3. Chapter 3:We meet again

(Takeru's Part)

Two days had passed and finally the students can now relax because their tests are over. However they're not fully relaxing because their sports festival is almost near so they need to practice. After all, sports festival only last for one week so everyone are trying to take advantage of it including Takeru, who was one of the selected person to play in their class for the basketball, was now practicing. He looked so relaxed playing this sport and after shooting for one hour, he sat on a bench and brought out his jug and drank. He was still thinking of that girl that looked like a medical hospital escapee four days ago.

He stood up the bench, grabbed his bag and prepared to go home. He pulled out a tiny piece of paper from his pocket that was actually a grocery list given to her by his mother to buy because she might come late at home that day.

_1. Two dozens of eggs_

_2. One kilo of fish_

_3. Three pieces of carrots_

_4. Snacks for the evening_

_5. Half kilo of rice_

He sighed deeply, thinking on how he will able to carry these things with his bag with him. He took a shortcut from his school to the market by the playground and went to his mother trusted saleswoman to buy some carrots. In a short moment went into the poultry to clear the eggs on his list. After he bought them all, he stopped by a bench and arranged the grocery to make him comfortable. He stuffed the carrots on his bag same with the kilo of fish.

"Now the only problem left is the eggs and a sack of rice." He swiped is sweat, locked the tray of eggs in his left arm while his other hand was holding tightly at the sack of rice and started to drag it. He started to wonder what kind of dish his mother will make from these ingredients. However while wondering it, he saw a girl running towards his direction, trying to chase a coin and bumped in to her.

He suddenly let go of the eggs, it flew on the air and worse the lid was open. The eggs landed to him and to the person he bumped with. He moaned at the girl who somehow recognizes him. The girl stood up to apologized and he was a little bit shocked when she said his name. A brown haired girl extended her hand to him...

"Hikari-chan!?"

* * *

(Hikari's Part)

"Miyako-san, could you take Hikari-chan to this place?" begged Mimi. They were in Mimi's room, planning for Hikari's first day of school. "I'm so sorry, there's an errand that came up with my career so I need to discuss this with my director." Well Miyako understood on what she just said and simply replied yes. Mimi handed her a paper where in an expensive salon's picture was printed. Mimi winked at Miyako when she said that she'll cover the expenses so she doesn't have to worry. Plus, she could even get her hair done too.

Soon, the two girls left the house and started to find the place, Hikari though had not yet seen the paper so while they were on the middle of the road she asked Miyako if she could see it. Miyako handed the paper to her and unfolded it. The salon's name is "_Crowned beauty"_ , and it was a three star salon where in most of the female celebrity come in there to fix their hair and etc. They never knew this and felt embarrass because of Mimi who picked this place for them and even cover up the expenses that had maybe be a thousand yen.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the city and came across with the police. The police said that the area was off limits because they were expecting a mad person who was riding on an unknown creature to come there. So they turned to their backs to return when suddenly the mad rider came. He accidentally hit Hikari and loses the grip on the paper and it flew away.

Now what are they going to do, the paper was flown away and they have no lead? But the girls never gave up and tried to search for it for about thirty minutes but no luck. They sat on the swings in the playground, panting and wiping their sweats. They're both tired and thirsty and both sighed when Mimi wasn't replying on her phone. Hikari stood up and looked around to see if there was a vending machine near and found one.

"Miyako-san, I'll just go buy our drink in that vending machine so what would you like me to get you?" she asked. Miyako replied that orange juice would be fine and watched her buy. She also laughed when Hikari suddenly let go of the coin and chased it. But the coin went far so Hikari left the playground and disappeared without Miyako looking.

"Get back here coin" she shouted. She chased the coin as if she and the coin where the only thing in there. She even didn't notice that there was a person who was on the same direction as her and there they both bumped with. The eggs that the person she bumped with flew and fell on the both of them. She never experience such a bad day like this but pulled herself up to apologized at the person and...

"I'm so sorry, ummm Takeru-kun" she said in such a low voice. The blonde was surprised when he saw her again and she said "What do you know, we meet again"

* * *

"You're that girl I met about four days ago" he confirmed. He took her hand and pulled himself up. He disappointedly looked at the broken shells of the eggs and sighed. Hikari panicked in her head but she was able to maintain herself and said that she would replace them.

"Oh you don't ha-, before he could finish on what he was going to say, Hikari in a flash, ran to the poultry to replace the eggs. He picked up his bag that was lying on the ground and saw a yellow purse under it. "This is bad; she could get scolded by the salesman if she discovered that her purse wasn't with her."

Then he went to the poultry to find her and return her purse. Hikari on the other hand is already going to buy the eggs and when she was going to pay, she discovered that it wasn't with her.

"Wait a minute... my purse is gone" she shrieked. The salesman took the tray of eggs in her hands and asked her if that was a kind of joke she's doing. "No sir, I just really dropped it somewhere"

"No can do, young lady, no money no eggs, got it" the salesman said. Hikari felt disappointed because of her behavior and sadly walk away. She failed the promise of replacing Takeru's eggs and even dropped her purse somewhere else.

In the crowd, Takeru saw Hikari walking out of the market but she seemed sad. He knew that she would know that she lost her purse and is expecting this kind of thing so he approached her. "Hikari-chan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh Takeru-kun it's just I lost my purse when I bumped to you and it was a gift from Miyako-san" she sniffed. She pulled out her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her tears, that won't stop rolling out.

"Well do you think it's this yellow purse that I picked up earlier?" he pulled out the yellow purse and showed it to Hikari. Her frown face went back to a smile and recklessly hugged him.

"Thank you so much Takeru-kun, you found my purse" she exclaimed. Shocked and yet happy for her, he now think of a way to be released from her hug because he can't breathe properly.

"Hikari-chan, I can't breathe" he said. She immediately released him and apologized for hugging him without any permission. Then she went back to trace her way back to the playground but she can't remember. She was just walking around in circles and so Takeru decided to help her on where were she going.

"Yes!" she quickly answered. "I need to go to this salon called "Crowned Beauty" but I don't know where it is because I lost the map of it when I was accidentally bumped by a man rider."

"Crowned Beauty, now where have I seen that sign" he wondered and then he remembered and snapped. "It's over that corner" he pointed to the north and grabbed Hikari's arm and went there. Finally, she found the salon after an hour of searching.

She turned to him and said "Gee you're helping me a lot so it's kind of embarrassing because I only got you is trouble" while scratching her head. "And I will also ask you to accompany me until I'm done."

"Sure why not" he said. Together they entered the salon but Takeru just waited at the waiting area, seated on a sofa while Hikari was getting her hair done. The sky was already dark when it was finished and went to a fast food chain to eat their dinner.

"Are you sure you're paying even my orders?" Takeru raised his eye brow, thinking that Hikari really feel bad for doing nothing in return.

"Come on, dig in" she invited. Soon they were able to finish their meal and looked at their wrist watch and the time showed that it was already 6:45pm and went separate when they reached the playground. Hikari then saw Miyako, sleeping in the swing and still waiting for her. She brought out a cold can of orange juice and placed it on her cheek. Instantly, Miyako woke up and saw a mysterious person who looks like Hikari though her hair was shorter.

"Hikari-chan?" she was still in daze when she asked this. Hikari calmly said yes that snapped Miyako out of her daze. "Wow, your hair it's so short"

"You think so? The people who cut my hair said that short hair fits me, so I said okay" she explained. Miyako temporarily frown and asked her on how was she able to go there. "With Takeru-kun's help" she replied.

"I see then... I hope you still haven't told him about your secret" Miyako said. She placed the can inside of her bag and stood up to walk home. "I know you haven't so let's go home" The two went home together and dive in their beds after taking a shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Crowned Beauty Salon...

"So did Hikari-chan come today?" Mimi asked the manager of the salon and digging some cash in her purse.

"Well yes and if I can still remember she was with a boy when she came here. Maybe her boyfriend I think" The manager replied. Mimi doesn't know what she's talking about the boy and just handed her the money.

"Hikari's boyfriend, huh" Mimi said curiously in her mind but with a visible smirk in her face. "I can't wait to meet him"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry it took long to read this chapter also reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: First day of school

_September 15, 2005_

Today's Monday and its Hikari's first day of school. Well because she was totally excited she got out of bed 4:30 in the morning. She opened up the window and smelled the morning air. It was so fresh especially because they're only few vehicles running on the streets. Then she went down to the bathroom to take a bath.

"I can't wait to meet some new friends" she shook in excitement while opening the shower. The moment she finished bathing, she went directly to the kitchen to cook her breakfast. But first she greeted Tailmon good morning.

"Oh Hikari-chan, you're up early today" said Miyako's mother who had just woke up. "You must be excited on your first day of school, aren't you?"

"Umm, yes and I feel excited and yet nervous" Hikari said while scratching her head.

"Don't worry, that is what everyone feels when it's their first time doing something that they haven't experienced yet" Miyako's mother smiled and help her on doing the dishes.

"I guess so and thank you very much" Hikari returned back the smile and woke Miyako up. After everything was done, the two went out of the house and were going to school.

"So Hikari-chan, do you know your section?" Miyako asked while they were waiting at the bus stop.

"Of course, it's umm class 2-B" Hikari replied and went in the bus.

When they reached the school, Hikari took a deep breath and walked inside. She looked around in her surroundings and saw the well where she came out. The well's cover was once again repaired after she and Tailmon came out. And at the school's main entrance, they saw Mimi waiting for them while waving her hand.

"Miyako-chan, Hikari-chan, over here!" she shouted. They ran to Mimi and exchanged greetings of good morning. She placed her hand on Hikari and winked and mouthed good luck and smiled. Hikari thanked her for that and went ahead.

Mimi looked at Miyako and asked her "Do you think Hikari-chan will be alright?"

"Of course" Miyako quickly replied. "After all she can ask for Takeru-kun's help anyway"

Meanwhile, Hikari already reached her classroom and was panting after climbing four floors. She went to the teacher who was in front of her classroom that was scolding a student. She can tell that she was kind because the scolded student was smiling and not frowning. Then she simply approached the teacher and introduced herself as the said transfer student.

The teacher looked so delighted and said that the students were already waiting for her and they're so excited to see the transfer student. In fact, they were already wondering what the new student would look like. For the boys, they were thinking of a cute girl but it was a totally opposite from what the girls were thinking. They were thinking of a cool and hot guy who he's eyes were sparkling like the diamonds in the sky. After hearing this, Hikari felt sorry for the girls because she was not a guy. The teacher went inside of the classroom and happily announced that the transfer student already arrived. The excitement of the students went wilder and welcomed the student, the moment it opened the door.

The girls were then disappointed while the boys stared at the student. They were so astonish by her cuteness that they started whistling at Hikari while having her introduction.

Hikari feel excited yet nervous but she has the guts to say "Good morning, my name is Yagami Hikari, nice meeting you all" then took a deep breath. Her attention was caught by a blonde boy, seating at the corner while gazing out the window. He was thinking deeply about something and that is what she can tell. The teacher looked at Hikari that was looking at the boy that was gazing at the window and decided where Hikari should be place.

"Yagami-san, take your seat besides Takaishi-san" she said to Hikari. Hikari slowly walked towards her seat, trying to ignore the boys who were still whistling at her. She simply greeted the blonde and it quickly snapped out of his thoughts and was surprised.

"I see so you're the said transfer student, Hikari-chan" he said. And he quickly felt evil glares on the boys. They're completely jealous at him for Hikari was placed there.

"Takaishi-san, can you introduce Yagami-san in the school?" the teacher asked. The boy said yes and at the same time got goose bumps. This tells him that something will happen.

"Takeru-kun you look so gloomy, tell me are you alright?" Hikari asked in such a worried tone. Hikari touched his forehead and found that he had a light fever. "I suggest that you go to the nurse's office immediately"

"Don't worry Hikari-chan, it would be gone for a few minutes" Takeru said. "But thanks for worrying, it's just I really get this feeling if something going to happen" Well Hikari trusted his words but will he really be alright. So every subject she looked at him for a second to see if he's alright. But looked like her classmate misunderstood this and they thought that maybe Hikari has a crush on Takeru.

So during lunch when Takeru's going to introduce Hikari to the school, the whole class made some silly noise like "yeeeeeeh". But Takeru ignored it after all he doesn't knew why they were doing that. Furthermore, he and Hikari don't have any feelings for each other. Once they were on the school grounds, Takeru pulled out the schedule of the introduction. The first place that was on the list was the gym. So they went there and Hikari had so much fun in there because every time she shouts, they would be an echo.

They stopped at the middle of the list and decided to continue it tomorrow and had their lunch. But there's a person who was watching them from the beginning. She has a black hair with a pair of violet ribbons and has violet eyes. She pulled Hikari out of her seat and dragged her somewhere within the school. She looks so angry at her, even though they haven't met before. She grabbed her collar and cornered her.

"I won't let you steal Takaishi" she shouted at the girl while giving her an evil glare. "And if you did, you'll pay the consequences" Hikari doesn't understand all of those especially the girl. Why would she steal Takeru after all she only thinks of him as a friend besides doesn't have any special feelings for him.

Then the girl let go of Hikari's collar and introduced herself. "Oh, it would be rude to not introduce myself, the name's Nakajima Aoi from class 2-C.

"Umm sure, my name is Yagami" she said. Aoi pointed her finger at her saying that she would be observing her every move.

"So I hope you understand all of this, Yagami" she scowled and went out of the scene. Good thing there were only in the gym and that was one of the places that Takeru showed her earlier or else, it could have been worse.

"She's even scarier than LadyDevimon" Hikari shivered. She walked back to the canteen and saw Takeru sweating. She knew he had a fever but he doesn't want to go to the nurse's office and ran when he suddenly collapses. The people in the canteen were in a quite surprise and stared at Hikari, trying to lift the boy up. Some were bothered to help up while some just watched on how the unconscious boy was carried out of the canteen.

The nurse found out that his fever was somehow high and asked for someone to tell his adviser that he would be advice to go home. Hikari took the letter because her first reason was; she's Takeru's classmate and second; their teacher right after lunch was their adviser. So back at their classroom, Takeru's things were taken and were brought to the clinic.

As for Hikari, she temporarily transferred to Takeru's seat and gazed at the window. She could even see the streets that were outside the school and saw something unusual. It's the man rider who bumped with her four days ago and it looks like he was riding with his partner that looked like a dragon with a lighting shape in the forehead.

"Daisuke?" she said in her head surprised. "But what is he doing here anyway?" Her thoughts were so deep that she didn't even noticed that the teacher was already in front of her. She looked very angry after she called Hikari's name several times but no response. She pinched Hikari's ear to return her back to the real world.

"Yagami-san, I know you're worried at Takaishi-san but don't worry after all he is now in the nurse's offices. So please, don't try to ignore my lectures again" the teacher said in a worry tone. Most of the classmate's tease was triggered when they knew that she was worrying about him and they even teased her more. But one classmate bothered to ask if it is really true.

"Say Yagami-san, do you really have feelings for him?" the student asked with a very serious look in the face. "Do you?"

"Well no and why do people think I have?" Hikari wondered. The student sighed in relief and stared at the whole class. She was happy because it was not a romantic something between them.

"Now that you all know, can you all please stop teasing them both?" the student begged the whole class.

"Ai-chan, you're just saying that because you got dumped a week ago" one student protested. "So every time you hear something like this, you remember about you and your ex-boyfriend."

"Shut up Fate, it has nothing to do with this" she violently shouted. She nearly had gone out of her control but good thing, the next subject teacher arrived.

"Is there's something wrong, Yamada-san?" the teacher asked because the student was holding a broken pen. The student inhale deeply and apologized because she's not feeling well. So this is where the teasing ended.

After school, Hikari was standing at the front gate and is patiently waiting. She looked at her wrist watch to see on how many minutes had already passed since she stopped there and wait for her. _'What's taking Miyako-san so long? It's already 4:55pm' _she said in her head with such impatient tone.

"Hikari-chan, what are you still doing here? If you're waiting for Miyako-chan, she already went home because she had a fever." Mimi said after approaching her.

"Is it fever month this September?" Hikari raised her eye brow because not only Takeru has a fever but also Miyako.

"I guess so because it is already starting of the rainy season" Mimi replied. "Well then Hikari-chan see you tomorrow." Hikari waved her hand at Mimi while watching her exit the front gate.

"Now I need to go home too" Hikari walked out of the school gates and rode the bus until she reached her house.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city...

"V-mon what are you even doing, can't you find her by her scent?" a boy shouted and then punched the head of the creature.

"I'm so sorry Daisuke, I would love to find her by scent but I'm not a dog or even had the ability doing that" V-mon exclaimed while he was so disappointed about himself.

"Well it can't be helped, come V-mon let's find her once again" Daisuke grinned. "After all, it's easier to find something if it is already night" Soon, the two head out to find Hikari once again.

_Can Daisuke find Hikari or not?_

* * *

**Author's notes****:**

I hope you would enjoy the next chapter entitled "_Visiting the sick"_. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5:Visiting the sick

*cough* *cough* Miyako was lying on her bed and was coughing badly. "This couldn't happened if Trixie-chan didn't trip Ken-kun while he was holding a bucket of water." *cough* *cough*

"Miyako-san try to relax or else your ice pack will soon be melted" scolded Hikari. "All of your family went out to an outing so that means you'll be alone. But I can't let you be alone so I decided to not to go to school today."

"But how about the lessons that you will miss?" Miyako asked. She didn't saw any troubled expression from the girl's face but she continued smiling.

"Well the boys in our class were so kind enough to lend me their lectures yesterday" Hikari replied with a wondering face. "And I wonder why"

_'Isn't that obvious, all of that boys had a_ crush_ on you, silly'_ Miyako said in her mind as she made a silly face. *cough* *cough*

"Your cough doesn't stop, does it? Wait a minute, I'll go get a medicine for that" Hikari said in a worried tone. She left Miyako's room and went downstairs to find the medicine for the cough. Miyako on the other hand, was waiting for her and was gazing out the window. She looked at the playground and felt nostalgic for she used to play there when she was just a kid. Then she saw someone she knew and it looks like he was going to her house.

"Ken-kun, why is he going to my house?" she asked herself. On a short while, heard the doorbell rang and she was very positive that it was him.

"Miyako-san, you have a visitor" shouted Hikari. She turned to the guest and welcomed him.

"So are you her sister?" Ken politely asked. Hikari shook her friend and replied that she was just a friend that was living with her family. "I see, so can I see Miyako-san?"

"Ken-kun, what are you doing here?" she surprisingly asked. She was standing at the staircase and was trying to stand even though she's very dizzy.

"Ummm Miyako-san, I'm sorry I accidentally spilled the bucket of water on you. Here, take this" Miyako turned red when Ken handed her a bouquet. The flowers were so colorful and they so fresh, probably just picked a moment ago.

"Gee thank you so much, Ken-kun" she thanked shyly. "But why didn't you go to school?"

"Because I thought you're all by yourself , so you know I'll take care of you for awhile" while Ken was saying this, his face suddenly turned red as a tomato. Furthermore, there was an awkward silent between the two and was interrupted by Hikari.

"Am I interrupting you two? Well if I did, I don't mind to go out after all, I'm on my way to Takeru's house today" Hikari rushed out carrying her bag and said goodbye on the both of them quickly.

"Hikari-chan, wait!" Miyako cried out. But Hikari had already got out of the house when she cried out. Then she looked at Ken and he was also looking at her. Then the awkward silent went back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari was going to Takeru's house when she remembered that she forgot to tell where the cold medicine was. So she pulled out her phone and send. Then she went back going to Takeru's house. She never expected that it was an apartment so she went to asked on the front desk.

"Takaishi...let me see... oh here, room 23 in the third floor" the front desk lady replied.

"Thank you very much, Onee-san" she bowed her head and went to the elevator. She pressed the third floor button and waited patiently until she arrived in the apartment. She walked to the corner and stopped at his door. "So this is his house, huh" She knocked at the door and in a few minutes it was opened by Takeru.

"Oh Hikari-chan, why didn't you go to school today" he asked. He was still dizzy so he can't assist himself properly.

"That's because you and Miyako-san both have a fever and all of your family was gone" she replied. She help Takeru lie down on the sofa and searched for the kitchen. On her way of searching, she found a family picture with dusts all over it. She wiped it out and saw such vivid family. Everyone in the picture was full of smiles and now she wondered why it was all covered with dust.

"Say Takeru-kun, how come I only see two bedrooms in your house if you all were four?" she asked. This triggered Takeru's sadness and sighed deeply while trying to stop his tears. This action told Hikari to not question more and sat beside him. "On what ever reason you have, I think you're lucky"

"What do you mean lucky?" Takeru raised his eye brow thinking on what had she meant on what she just said.

"Ummm, never mind, so would you like me to cook you some soup?" Hikari stood up and wiped her tears and was cheering herself.

"But we don't have any ingredients for making soup" Takeru raised his hand.

"What no ingredients!" Hikari groaned. She looked at her wrist watch and told him that she would go shopping and return 30 minutes from now. "So please don't exert yourself to much, okay?" She left the apartment with a smile and took the elevator down.

* * *

When she was already outside of the apartment, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her grocery list and counted her money in her wallet. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind came in Hikari's direction. She was holding to her skirt so it won't blow up and saw a black creature's figure. And the rider of that black creature was someone she knew.

"Daisuke-kun?" she gasped. This tone of voice made Daisuke realized that she was Hikari. He was so amazed to see her now that Hikari has such a short hair. But for him it only made her more beautiful.

"Wow Hikari-chan, you look different" Daisuke observed. "And even your clothes were so different"

"But Daisuke-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked. "First it was Tailmon and next was you and V-mon" Daisuke scratched his head and that made Hikari suspected something. "Don't tell me you used Genma-san's transporter without any permission"

"Ahahahahahaha, I guess that you would say that" Daisuke laughed embarrassly. He turned to Lightdramon who just turned back to V-mon and pointed his finger on him. "But if you're looking for a criminal, V-mon is the one responsible"

"What!? But Daisuke I didn't d-' V-mon's words were cut of when Daisuke placed an evil glare on him. So this changed his words. "So I was saying that he was right and I'm very sorry" Hikari smiled, forgave the digimon and pat it on the head. She knew that it was Daisuke that made his words to reconstruct but she just remained silent about it.

"So Daisuke-kun since your here, please carry the things that I will buy in the market" she said to make him useful. Daisuke immediately answered okay even he didn't know what a market is. A few minutes later, they already bought the things in the grocery list and Daisuke found out that carrying grocery bags were harder than to ride a fierce Seadramon.

"Man these things were so heavy" he complained.

"Stop complaining Daisuke-kun after all I can't carry all of those if I'm just alone" Hikari said. "And be careful not to drop the eggs"

"On where will you use this things anyway?" he asked.

"To make Takeru-kun's soup" she answered.

"I see" Daisuke didn't get mad for he didn't knew if the said "Takeru" was a boy or a girl and it was a good thing or else, he could go rampaging in the city. Furthermore, be the top headline for the week and scientist might be interested in his partner's specie. Ten minutes had passed and the two or three of them(three if V-mon is included) already arrived at the apartment.

"Takeru-kun we're home" Hikari said while entering the apartment.

"Oh, welcome Hikari-chan and what do you mean "we're"?" Takeru asked while raising his eye brow. Then a red or close to red haired boy, carrying a lot of grocery bags entered the apartment. He shook hands with Takeru and introduced himself.

"The name's Motomiya Daisuke, nice to meet you" he said. The two seems to get along just fine until Hikari gave them a comment that made Daisuke surprised.

"I see that you're already friends with Takeru-kun"

"Takeru-kun? Don't you mean him?" Daisuke asked while he was surprise.

"Well nice to meet you, Daisuke-kun, my name is Takaishi Takeru"

"Whatttttttttt!?" Daisuke shouted. "That means that this person whom I shook hands with was actually my rival?"

"Rival, what are you even saying?" Hikari asked while turning the stove on.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Daisuke groaned, grabbed her shoulder and dragged her outside of the apartment. He seriously faced Hikari and asked her about their engagement. "Don't tell me that you're going to cancel the engagement just because of him. Tell me, how about the Digimon World?"

"What are you even talking about? And besides, I don't like him" Hikari nervously answered.

"Then prove to me that I'm wrong" he challenged. "Then marry me now"

"What? Daisuke-kun listen yo-'

"Your the one who should listen Hikari-chan" Daisuke cornered the girl and hold both of her arms.

"Daisuke-kun, you're hurting me" she struggled to break free. But the more she struggles the more it hurts. Luckily her left arm broke free and gave Dasuike a slap. "That's it! You're jealousy has taken control of you. I'm just taking care of him because he's sick and no one was left in his apartment, okay?" After saying this she slammed the door right before him. Daisuke knelt down and realized what he just did. He disappointed the one he loves and even tried to hurt her.

"So were you an acquaintance of that girl?"

Daisuke turned around and saw a black haired girl with violet eyes walking towards him. "So let me repeat the question, were you an acquaintance of that girl?"

"Who are you" he asked the black haired girl and she replied that he haven't answered yet her question. So he stood up and introduced himself. "The name's Motomiya Daisuke and I'm not her acquaintance, I'm her fiancee"

"Nice to meet you Motomiya-san, now I have to answer your question" she placed her hand at her chest and gave an introduction. "My name is Nakajima Aoi"

"Nakajima Aoi?"

"Yes" she said. "And those clothes, aren't you cosplaying someone?"

"No, this are my clothes"he replied. "And by the way Aoi, what do you want with me anyway?" Aoi gave him an evil smirk that tells him that she was planning something evil.

"I don't want her to lay a finger to Takaishi so that's why I need you" she explained. "I need you to take Yagami-san away from me after all, you like her don't you?"

"Yeah but Hikari-chan was going to a school and I don-

"Don't worry I got that answered" she said that made him raised an eye brow. "Don't raise your eye brow like that, actually my brother was the head of the school she's going and I can make you to go there IF you agree that you would get Yagami-san away from him"

"Deal" he quickly said. He extended his hand and shook the girl's hand.

Can they succeed in their plan or not?

* * *

Back at Inoue residence...

"How dare that Hikari-chan leave us alone?" Miyako groaned in her mind. "And this chapter focuses more on her"

"Well we don't have to worry do we?" Ken said. "After all, the next chapter focuses more on the both of us"

"Really" Miyako said in amusement.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

Well the last part of this chapter already gave a little spoiler on what will going to happen in the next chapter titled "Double Date or Triple date". Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
